Toujours là
by Ayashini
Summary: Il n'a jamais pu lui dire, et ne le pourra jamais, mais pour lui, il sera toujours là ...(Yaoi, Deathfic (naaan, fuyez paaaas !), très sérieux, réécriture)


**Titre :** Toujours là  
**Auteur :** Ayashini  
**Genre :** Deathfic, Yaoi.  
**Source :** Gundam Wing   
**Mail :  **Shinichi_pp@hotmail.com (Je ne bouffe personne)  
**Note :** Ceci est la version revue et corrigée de Toujours là. Je l'ai écrite il y a 1 ans et demi. A l'époque, la présentation était terrible, et mon orthographe, n'en parlons même pas … J'avais honte de laisser ça comme ça, alors voici une nouvelle version.

**Toujours là**   
  
  
  
Demi-lune.  
_Tu crois que je ne peux te voir._  
Obscurité.  
_Tu crois que je ne peux t'entendre._  
Souffle du vent.  
_Tu crois que je ne sais rien_  
Larmes.  
_Tu crois que je ne sais pas ta peur._  
Regrets.  
_Tu crois que tu aurais du te taire._  
Souffrance.  
_Tu crois que tu n'attires que la mort._  
Résignation.  
_Tu crois que je te laisserai mourir …  
_  
~oOo~  
  
–Heero …  
_Je suis là ... Tu ne me vois pas, tu ne m'entends pas ... mais je suis là …  
_–Duo, calme toi…  
_Tu souffres et tu t'en veux.  
_–Quatre... laisse moi ...  
_Tu penses que tout ça est de ta faute._  
  
_Dors Duo …Tes pleurs me font mal_  
–Je ne veux pas…  
_Ta colère me ronge.  
_–Laisse moi mourir !   
_Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir._  
–Je me déteste... Je me déteste ! !  
_Je ne supporte plus ta souffrance.  
Je ne supporte plus tes larmes.  
Je te vois…_  
_Je t'entends…  
Mais toi tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais plus…  
J'ai mal…. de te voir comme ça.  
_–Je t'aime.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Duo leva une paupière et tourna la tête vers le réveil. Cela faisait cinq heures qu'il dormait. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal. C'étaient ces douleurs qui l'avaient réveillé.  
En partie…  
Il ferma les yeux et étouffa un sanglot.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Je n'ai pas la force.  
Je n'ai plus la force…  
De savoir si toute cette douleur n'est rien qu'un rêve...un cauchemar…  
Je n'ai pas la force de tourner la tête pour me rendre compte que suis éveillé...que toute cette souffrance est bien réelle…  
  
_Alors que tu m'as tout dit, que tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, moi je n'ai rien fait .  
Tu regrettes, mais quoi ?  
De m'avoir offert cet amour que je croyais ne jamais recevoir ?  
Cet amour que je ne me croyais pas capable d'offrir ?  
Duo… Je n'ai pas eu le temps.  
Je ne pourrais jamais... plus jamais…_  
  
~oOo~  
  
Ce jour là, ça avait été dur de te réveiller. Le temps d'un matin, nous avions inversé les rôles.Tu avais du passer la nuit avec ton meilleur ami l'ordinateur…. plutôt qu'avec moi. J'étais jaloux, je l'avoue… je n'en ai plus honte.  
Tu ne semblais pas vouloir te réveiller.  
Je n'aurai pas du, mais j'ai fait la chose qui me paraissait la plus naturelle à ce moment là. Tes cheveux autant décoiffés que d'habitude semblaient attirer les rayons d'or du soleil. Malgré le stress de cette vie qui nous échappe, malgré l'obscurité de nos émotions parfois, malgré l'immobilité froide de ton visage quand tu me regardes, tu avais l'air si paisible.  
J'entendais à peine ton souffle, passant par ta bouche entrouverte. Alors je n'ai pas réfléchis, je n'ai pas hésité.  
J'ai sentis la chaleur de tes lèvres contre les miennes, j'ai sentis mon cœur s'emballer sous l'émotion que je ressentais.  
Un baisé… juste un, volé à la personne que j'aime alors que tu étais dans l'insouciance du sommeil.  
–Je t'aime Heero.  
Dans un souffle, j'ai murmuré ces paroles éternelles... Je ne les trahirai jamais… jamais.  
  
_Ces mots sont gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. Ils torturent ma conscience.  
J'ai fait mine de ne pas les entendre. Une chaleur étrange venait de s'emparer de moi… de mes lèvres. M'avais-tu embrassé ?  
Je souffre de ne pas me souvenir... je souffre de ne pas savoir.  
Mais ce sera comme mon amour… la douleur sera éternelle, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes près de moi.  
_  
~oOo~  
  
Les as-tu entendu ? Ces mots que je t'ai dit ?  
Tant de choses se contiennent dans ces paroles. Tout ce que je ressens... sans la souffrance.  
Tu as ouvert les yeux. La lueur d'incompréhension ne dura pas longtemps dans tes yeux d'un bleu pur. Si tu savais ce que je venais de faire, je serais mort à cet instant et je n'aurais pas autant souffert… mais je ne le regrette pas. Pour cacher mes pensées, j'ai joué ce jeu habituel, celui qui est maintenant mon masque… un masque de gaieté… pour vous rassurer. Ma seule famille.  
–Tu perds tes réflexes Yui. Où est passé le flingue que je suis sensé avoir entre les deux yeux ?  
Tu m'as fixé avec ta froideur habituelle. Elle ne m'est pas réservée, je le sais... sinon, quelque chose en moi ce serait brisé.  
  
_Sans le montrer, sans changer d'expression, j'étais surpris… surpris de ta capacité à changer de sujet, de paraître heureux alors que je sentais que tu avais peur… peur de moi… peur de ma réaction.  
Si tu savais ce que je ressentais à cet instant, cesserais-tu de te cacher ? et me montrerais-tu enfin ton vrai visage ?  
_  
~oOo~  
  
Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans le salon, autour de ton ordinateur. Nouvelle mission, nouveaux risques, nouveaux doutes.  
Mais cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment de la folie… si j'avais su.  
–Mais c'est trop risqué ! Cette base est bien trop protégée ! Sinon, nous l'aurions déjà détruite ! s'exclama Quatre.  
–Je dois avouer que sur ce coup là, même Nataku ne pourra nous venir en aide... elle ne protège pas les fous... acquiesça Wufei.  
Je regardais Heero sans comprendre :   
–Tu es sur que tu as bien compris la mission Hee-chan ?  
–Hn.  
–Pfiiouuuu ! Si on s'en sort vivant…  
J'aurai du me taire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regrette mes paroles ...  
  
La mission était simple : Détruire la plus grosse base d'Oz, située dans l'ancienne Australie. Il fallait arriver avec nos Gundam sans se faire repérer… facile pour le Wing, mais pas pour les quatre autres ; détruire directement les hangars à MS et la tour de contrôle, puis ensuite s'occuper de la base en elle-même.  
Ça aurait pu être une mission de routine…  
Mais ça s'est terminé en cauchemar.  
  
~oOo~  
  
_Un piège.  
C'est ce que j'ai pensé lorsqu'au milieu de la nuit, nous sommes arrivés à proximité de la base.  
J'aurais pus fuir, sauver ma peau et mon Gundam, pour découvrir qui nous avait trahi. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser.  
Mon Wing permet la fuite aérienne, mais pas vos Gundam. Pas le tien Duo… pas le tien.  
Je ne regrette rien._  
  
Nous fûmes rapidement submergés, envahis par cette foule de Léo, de Taurus qui nous tirait dessus.  
Aucune échappatoire, aucun espoir… mais cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions plus d'espoir en nous. Nous ne faisions que combattre… et c'est ce que nous avons fait à cet instant.  
J'ai jeté ma rage, ma haine, ma colère sur l'ennemi.  
Ma faux avait été détruite et j'étais presque à court de munitions. Quatre et Heero l'étaient déjà. En position de triangle autour de Sandrock et Wing, nous finissions notre travail.  
Ne supportant plus mes jurons, Fei m'obligea à couper la communication avec les autres.  
  
~oOo~  
  
_Le nombre d'ennemis se résuma bientôt à une dizaine, puis cinq, puis un, puis plus du tout, grâce aux effort de Trowa et Wufei. Duo venait de nous rejoindre, à court de munitions._  
–Il est vraiment furieux, _m'assura Quatre, se tenant le front._ Il me donne mal à la tête ! __

–Hn… _fut la seule chose que je pu lui dire, plongé comme je l'étais dans mes réflexions._  
  
Dois-je te le dire ?  
Je connais maintenant tes sentiments… mais j'ai peur.  
Oui, le soldat parfait à peur. Ce n'est pas toi qui dis que je n'ai aucune émotion ?  
A cause de toi, j'en ai à présent. Non… grâce à toi.  
J'ai peur de tout faire de travers. J'ai appris à me battre… à tuer… mais pas à aimer, pas à exprimer ce que je ressens .  
Je ne sais pas si je pourrai…  
Seul le cri déchirant de Quatre criant ton nom me sortit de mes pensées.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Je me mordis les lèvres. La chose que je hais le plus au monde, la traîtrise... Mais qui… ? Pourquoi. ? A ce moment là, je voulais savoir. Maintenant plus rien n'a d'importance. Je décidais de rester calme. Mais comment ?  
J'eu la mauvaise idée de fermer les yeux... la pire connerie de toute ma vie.  
  


  
–DUO ! Hurla Quatre.  
_Je ne pris même pas le temps de jurer. Tandis qu'un immense MS, armé d'un sabre laser, et d'un canon à plasma dans l'autre main se dirigeait tranquillement vers Deathscythe, je réfléchis à toute allure :   
Quatre était trop loin, et n'avait plus de munitions, Trowa était tourné du mauvais côté et Wufei hurlait après son Gundam et plus précisément contre son réacteur.  
Il n'y avait que moi… que moi pour te sauver Duo._  
  
~oOo~  
  
Après une minute de concentration intensive, j'ouvris enfin les yeux, calme.  
Vision d'horreur.  
Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris, mais maintenant je sais… je n'oublierai jamais.  
Dans le peu de self-contrôle que je venais de récupérer, j'en utilisais pour r'ouvrir le canal de communication commun, pour entendre les cris de Quatre, les jurons de Wufei et le silence pesant de Trowa. Heero ? Un bouton clignota. Il n'avait jamais servi celui là : communication privée avec le Wing.  
Je crois que sur le coup, je n'ai rien entendu venant du cockpit de l'homme que j'aime.  
L'engin énorme leva son sabre au dessus de son hideuse tête, prêt à me couper en deux. Le Wing para le coup et y perdit son bras.  
De la communication privée, j'entendis des sanglots étouffés et la voix de Heero. Pris de panique, je ne compris rien... je n'arrivais plus à bouger.  
–Heero ?  
  
_Bloqué dans son élan, le MS lâcha le sabre qui m'avait coupé le bras droit. Retenant mes larmes, je hurlais à Duo de se reculer, de fuir.  
Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre._

_J'entendis faiblement sa voix prononcer mon nom d'un façon que je n'oublierai jamais : désespérée, perdu, terrifiée, reconnaissante. Mais l'armure mobile n'avait pas encore fini… encore hors d'atteinte du Heavyarms et du Shenlong, elle ne risquait rien.  
L'arme qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main valait largement mon Buster, pouvant tout détruire dans un cercle de 200 m.  
J'étais dans ce cercle. Duo aussi.  
Je me mis complètement devant Deathscythe, mais je savais que ça ne changerait rien. Je voulais te protéger.  
A cet instant, je savais que j'allais perdre la vie… mais je voulais sauver la tienne… à tout prix.  
Alors j'ai plaqué ton Gundam au sol, dans une dernière étreinte que physiquement, je ne pourrai jamais te donner.  
Je savais que j'allais mourir, alors je voulais te dire ces derniers mots.  
Mais le coup m'en empêcha, m'arrachant la vie et ces mots exprimant ce que je ressentais, ce dont j'étais sûr à présent. mais trop tard.  
Je n'ai jamais pu. Mais si tu m'entends, sache, Duo, que je ne regrette pas mon geste.  
Mais pardon…Pardon de te laisser._  
  
J'ouvris tous les canaux de communication, je voulais de l'aide, je voulais te sauver, je voulais entendre ces mots que j'attendais inconsciemment.  
Tu m'as laissé Heero. Je me déteste… tout est de ma faute. Heero…  
  
_La dernière chose que j'entendis fut un cri déchirant. Moi qui t'avais entendu parler, chanter, rire, te moquer de moi, ce fut un choc pire que la mort.  
Je n'ai rien senti.  
Je sais juste que maintenant, je veille sur toi.  
_  
~oOo~

  
Mon cri ne couvrit pas l'explosion. Il n'en reste plus rien... rien. J'aurai voulu détruire ce MS, me venger de ta mort... mais je sombrais dans l'inconscience.  
Mon Gundam a été sérieusement touché. Mais je suis en vie, grâce à toi. Dois-je te dire merci ?  
J'aurai voulu mourir Heero… mourir et être près de toi.  
Je me suis réveillé dans l'infirmerie de la base.  
L'explosion du Wing a endommagé le MS et Trowa s'est occupé de lui.  
J'ai mal, tellement mal. Les blessures physiques ne sont rien comparées à ce que je ressentais et à ce que je ressens encore, maintenant, dans cette chambre que tu partageais avec un baka à la natte, qui est mort avec toi.  
Je ne veux pas pleurer, tu aurais honte de moi sinon.  
Mais je sais que si je tourne la tête vers ton lit, je ne pourrai plus me retenir.  
J'ai trop de chose sur le cœur... trop d'amour pour un être qui n'existe plus… trop d'amour pour quelqu'un à qui je ne l'ai jamais vraiment dit... trop d'amour pour celui que je ne pourrais jamais serrer dans mes bras.  
Je t'aime.  
Tu me manques.  
Je n'ai jamais demandé ton amour en retour…  
Je voulais juste être près de toi.  
  
~oOo~  
  
_Je sais ce que je ressens…Tu me manques tellement._

_Je m'en veux d'être partit, mais maintenant, tu peux vivre vraiment Duo, vivre sans moi, parce que tu es fort… parce que je te protège… je suis là Duo.  
Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir sauvé. Je t'en pris._  
  
Tu crois qu'un jour on se reverra ?  
Tu crois que je saurais vivre sans toi ?  
Tu crois que je pourrais juste me souvenir et sourire comme avant ?  
Des bons moments, Heero, nous n'en avons jamais eu... jamais.  
Je déteste la guerre. Mais je vais me battre... me battre pour que plus jamais ça n'arrive, pour que les autres ne ressentent jamais ce que je ressens.  
Je me battrai pour toi Heero, je vivrai pour ta mémoire… si tu m'as sauvé, je vivrai pour que tu ne le regrettes pas... pour qu'on n'oublie pas mon soldat parfait.  
Ma vie ne sera plus comme avant.  
Mais je sais que maintenant, tu veilles sur moi… mon amour.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Heero marcha lentement vers le lit de Duo. Les rayons du soleil de l'après midi le traversaient. Il marchait en s'imprégnant de leur lumière, puisant leur force.  
Une dernière fois.  
S'il était de retour ici, ce n'était que pour une seule chose.  
  
Lentement, le jeune natté tourna la tête vers la droite, vers le lit de son amour perdu. Avant, il aimait regarder cette ombre dont le torse bougeait en respirant, au visage paisible. En regardant dans cette direction, toutes ses illusions s'écroulèrent.  
Des larmes douloureuses coulèrent sans qu'il pu les en empêcher.  
Il voulait être fort… ne pas pleurer. Mais la douleur avait pris le dessus sur lui. Il éclata en sanglot, sanglot que ne semblait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.  
Et parmi ses larmes il réussit à parler, d'une voix suppliante :   
_ Heero … ne me laisse pas... Heero…  
  
Quatre ouvrit la porte doucement. La première chose qu'il vit fut le corps de Duo, dans son lit, tourné vers le côté de la chambre appartenant au pilote 01.  
Son corps sursautait, entre les hoquets et sa respiration difficile.  
  
Heero passa dans la lumière filtrant par la fenêtre.  
  
Le jeune arabe cligna les yeux, éblouit par la lumière qui lui venait dans la figure. Heero…  
L'empathe distingua la silhouette du japonais dans la lumière dorée. Celui- ci se tourna vers lui et sembla lui sourire.  
Quatre lui répondit d'un hochement de tête encourageant et sourit à son tour.  
Il se retourna, quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
–Ne me laisse pas Heero… ne me laisse pas.  
Le japonais s'approcha alors vraiment de Duo, emplit de courage et de confiance, grâce à Quatre.  
Il voulut dégager du visage de l'américain, les mèches trempées de ses cheveux, mais sa main passa au travers.  
Heero soupira. Mais Duo sembla se calmer.  
Le japonais reprit espoir et murmura dans l'oreille du jeune homme natté.  
Ses sanglots se tarirent, laissant place à un vide étrange.  
Il ferma ses yeux douloureux. Duo sourit.  
Il n'y aura aucune journée où il ne pensera pas au souffle d'espoir et de chaleur qu'il ressentit lorsque la voix grave et douce lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.  
Il chuchota ces paroles qui le feraient vivre, vivre avec ce sourire qui lui allait si bien... comme si Heero était près de lui.  
Il sourit de plus belle… de ce sourire qui n'appartient qu'à lui, rassurant le plus triste et seul des anges.  
–Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais...je serai toujours là... je t'aime Duo.  
  
  
  
~oOo~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ayashini-écrite__ le 18/06/2002_

_Modifiée le __ TIME \@ "dd/MM/yyyy" __16/01/2004___


End file.
